


There are worse things that go bump in the night

by Ali_Rae



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Rae/pseuds/Ali_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso the daughter of Lillith has come of age and is going to the mortal realm to learn how to use her powers. Her mother is taking her to Rome to stay with her long time vampire lover. Calypso soon finds out that maybe her consort isn't who she thinks he is and her world is thrown into a loop when she meets a slave and blood pet named godric. He isn't what she is looking for but he defiantly what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First FanFic I wrote it is a bit of an AU but will follow true blood mostly. It is starting off slow mostly about her so I will be getting to Godric in Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, leave me comments and ideas if you like.

In the Year 2009 Vampires emerged as the great revelation was brought into fruition. They grew tired of hiding in the shadows. They are not the only supe in this world, just the only ones made known to Humanity. Most supe are content hiding and keeping their true nature hidden like my kind. I am not a Vampire. I am worse, something made to destroy men and crumble nations. My kind was created when my mother mated with an archangel by the name of Samael. She was his lover and consort before he was forced to curse his lover and three other women my "aunts" of sorts. My mother Lillith, Naamah, Agrat Bat Mahlat and Mahalath were given the curse of the Succubi. Forever made to survive on the life force of others. I am but one of my mothers 4 daughters. I am the youngest her most Favored daughter. I have been given immortality, given a gift and a curse. I will mature till the age of 18 and forever stay with my young and innocent beauty. I will never age, never wither and waste away. 

I was born in another realm, a world between worlds. It was unlike the mortal realm. We have beautiful gardens with many varieties of flowers with an incredible Waterfall just beyond a vale of trees. It has been said that all forms of fruit and vegetables grow here. We have been giving a paradise to live in even thou we are cursed. It is a place of true beauty. Here we do not need to feed off of the life energy of others, we feed on what is provided, all the nourishment here sustains us but it never can get rid of that hunger. I was to stay here to be trained and taught to use my gifts as they were called. I not only had the same powers of vampires but I had quite a few more. Being Lillith's daughter gave me more powers than most normal succubi. As all succubi I had the ability to Shape Shift into another form, to make myself ivisible as well as being able to feed on another life force by either the consumption of blood or by draining their energy thru touch. Lillith's gifts were something to be envied she gifted me the powers of mind reading, second sight as well as last but not least mental manipulation. That being the most powerful, I could Make anyone male or female do anything by simply commanding it. I would be trained to use that ability while I was on the mortal realm. I don't recall much of my childhood most of my time was spent learning to be a strong warrior and learning to control my abilities when around others. Most days were spent training as I was Only allowed to be around those whom my mother deemed to be worthy. Though my mother never committed to a single consort after she lost Samael she had made it clear from an early age that I would be given a consort to whom I would share everything with.

My mother had introduced Constantine to me upon my 12th birthday. We grew up together, he was my bestfriend, he trained with me daily. He was the one whom I could confide in. At first we were just friends whom loved each other, we knew that one day I would be made to have his children and he would be my betrothed. He was a Incubi. He was the most attractive amongst all other Incubi. He was the strongest and most powerful. He had been chosen for me and I for him. We would spend hours together in the groves of orange trees thinking of how to run away and start lives with out our families expectation. It wasn't until my 16th birthday that we became intimate. He was my first everything from kissing to fucking. Thou I was not his, our parents had decided that he was to be allowed another to share his bed with. It broke my heart to know that he was with another but he was my first and only love and it was something I had to be alright with. It was the day after my 18th birthday when Lillith came to me and saidThat in a months time I would be going to the mortal realm to start the rest of my training. I must admit I was not only nervous but rather thrilled to be able to see what their realm was like. I was going to a place called Rome we were to be staying with a lover of hers. She wanted to check on her other Children as they were called. At one point my mother created a creature known as a Vampire. I was not alive when she created the creature so I was not made to know such their origin. She has since refused to speak upon their creation not matter what I have tried. She also would not tell me of whom my father was. She said I was hers and hers alone and that I should not concern myself with such foolish things. I was her most favored daughter. I was the strongest, most fierce and most agile of all of my siblings. My resemblance to her was one of great similarity. We both had red hair and the comparable green eyes. I however was not as skinny or as tall as she.

I was on the shorter side and had more curvy figure. I was gifted with full breasts as well as a firm high ridding backside. For a time in my teen years I was sought after even thou I was already betrothed to another. It was going to be difficult to tell Constantine I was leaving here for an unstated amount of time to go to the mortal realm. Before I could take my leave to find him. My mother stopped me and told me that I would learn to use my manipulation to my advantage as well as learning to feed through touch. But above all else I would learn that the curse I had been birthed with was not a curse but a blessing in disguise. She also said my return would not be for quite some time because we could only pass thru the realms during a time known as a black sun. It was the only time in which the Vale would allow passage. The portal would take us to Rome to her vampire lover Drusus. He had been her lover for longer than I had been born and she was more than excited to see him. I learned that he was very smart and very important to this place. He was a senator, a noble by blood. He was well off and had a beautiful villa that we would be staying at for the duration of our trip. After she had told me of our plans, I received a message that Constantine was going to be away and that I would only see him a week before we were to depart. During the first two weeks I was trained to shift into my human form. Being in the mortal realm in my true form would most likely cause chaos. In my true form I had fangs much like the vampires, claws like a hawk, wings that could rival an angel and a pointed tail that was just above my backside. To be a human all I had to do was imagine myself with out my claws, wings and tail. It was simple just imagine what I was to look like and it was done.My mother was proud of the work I was doing. I could shift and look human in a blink of an eye. I was taught that I could maintains this facade as long as I was to not enter a holy place. In those places others would see my true form and I would have to hide. After I mastered my shape shifting, I had lessons with my mother on human quitted. They were a strange culture indeed but it was important that I learn their customs as well as their traditions. As the final weeks past I learned that Constantine had gone with his father to study fey culture, he was to be an merrymakers to their realm due to his looks and intelligence. He was most desired by the fey in his human form. He had learned it long before I was taught since he was 3 years older than I. It was the night before mother and I were to take our leave to the mortal realm. She had brought news that tonight I was going to be visited by my love Constantine. He was allowed to stay with me all night and he would take me to the portal to see me off. When I arrived in my room he was there but in his human form. He looked almost god like. He had shaggy brown hair, the bluest of eyes, a mustache and a goatee. He had the sexiest mole just above the left side of his lips. His body was toned and he had a few markings on his body as well. He was dressed in some strange outfit I had not seen before it must have been from the fey realm. But he still looked sexy none the less. I walked to him changing into my human form and he smiled, but it wasn't the happy smile I had seen him have before. Their was a sadness in his eyes that I couldn't place.


	2. Last Night Before.....

"What is wrong my love, are you not happy to see me?" I asked him with a look of concern. "Calypso, I do not wish for you to leave tomorrow. In the mortal realm you will see much and learn things that will change you, I fear you will want to stay their and forget our love and never return like others have." he spoke with a sadness that shown thru his very soul. I took his hand in mine and spoke what I know to be true. "My dearest love, My Constantine, nothing can ever keep us apart. I will return to you, I only crave that which you can bestow upon me. You alone give me hopes and dreams for the future. You alone can handle my fury as well as my joy. In the beginning we may have been forced to be together but now I see it as a gift. I love you and I will return as soon as Lillith commands."

When she finished speaking he pressed his lips to hers. He had loved her since she was a child, since he was promised to him. He never wanted to share his bed with another it had been their parents choice. They wanted him to be skilled in every area, from fighting to speaking eloquently to even fucking. He was to be trained to be her perfect mate. He had made mistakes in the beginning of their relationship and he knew that being an emissary to the fey would cause him to make mistakes again and again but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that one day he would take a fey consort and have to give her his offspring. He would tell her in time but now was not the time. He kissed her again with a passion behind it, a passion they had yet to share. All of his feelings and emotions in that kiss. They kissed until they were both out of breath. He went in after a moment pressing his tongue to her lips begging for an opening, she let him in and he devoured her. She craved more from him she pulled away and dropped her fangs. She wanted and needed to taste his blood. It was something they had never done before but she knew tonight was special and knew it could be months or years until they were together again. He smiled at her and dropped his as well he knew what she wanted. He had to have her in every way possible. She climbed into his lap and straddled him. She took her fangs and bit his neck, she wanted to mark him so everyone would remember he was hers. The first feeling she felt was a heat unlike any other she had ever felt before, it was a burning deep inside her, it felt good. He moaned as she started to drink his blood, it was turning him on to feel her pull his energy out. At that moment she pulled away to give him a chance to taste her. She tilted her head to the side, moved her hair and bared him her neck. He bit down and started to feel the same burn she had but it started the moment her blood hit his tongue. He heard her moan his name and at that moment he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away with lust in his eyes. She knew what to do next. She climbed off his lap and told him to lay down, he did so almost instantly. She wanted to give him something to remember. She stated to kiss his neck above his bite marks softly and gently each kiss filled with love and emotion. She then started kiss lower and lower making sure to lick and nip her way down his chest and abs. She made sure to take it very slow as she was getting closer to his already throbbing rod. He was quite large compared to most incubi. He was a full 9 in erect and thou he wasn't the biggest it was more than enough to satisfy her. She took him in her hand hearing his breath hitch. She smiled as she slowly teased the tip with her tongue. He groaned loudly. She had enough teasing him she slowly took him into her mouth little by little until he filled her. She started to suck hard an fast while he moaned. Stroking him while she sucked hard and fast making sure to caress the underside of his rod with her tongue. After a few more times she decided to give him more pleasure but taking his balls into her mouth while she streaked him. At first it was light sucking then she would switch it up. She loved his balls in her mouth, every sound he made was making her wetter and wetter. She decided enough was enough and was hell bent on making him cum once in her mouth before he came deep inside her. She switched to sucking on him hard and fast while caressing his balls. He moaned and after a few more grunts he came deep in her throat. He was breathing heavy but knew what he had to do next. He kissed her softly and told her to lay down, he wanted to taste her, make her feel as good as she made him feel. He marveled and licked his lips, before lowering his head. His tongue darted out of his mouth, giving her throbbing nub, little, teasing flicks. Two fingers slowly entered her, twisting and turning languidly inside of her, before withdrawing again. She moaned loudly. Second later he licked her again, letting his tongue stroke her sensitive flesh firmer this time. Constantine let his fingers penetrate her again, pushing them in deeply, giving her clenching muscles something to squeeze, something they were always eager to do. He moved them in and out with short, jerky movements, mirroring the way he was sucking on her clit now, with hard and rhythmic pulls of his mouth. Enough to make her whimper and buck against his mouth, but not enough to create the friction she craved. Skilled fingers and lips made Calypso come apart quickly. The sound of her screams that got more and more high-pitched until it ended in a shout of pleasure was music to his ears. He had made his love come. It was time for him to feel her, he was throbbing hard again. Begging to make entry into her soaking wet sex. He moved back up, kissing her passionately, while Calypso wrapped her legs around his waist. Constantine reached down and positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance, and with one smooth and practiced thrust, he slid inside of her gloriously deep. He pushed his hands between the mattress and her body and she lifted herself up a little, so he could wrap his arms around her. He hugged her tightly to his body, never once breaking their ardent kiss, they were as close as two beings could possibly be, but he still couldn't get enough. He would never get enough of her, he would always want more, more, more. He moved slowly in and out of her, savoring the sensation of feeling her soft, wet walls envelop him inch by inch, and how she squeezed her muscles around him every time he pulled back out,unwilling to let him go. She mimicked him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, enjoying being held like this and enjoying holding him like that. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, that look of adoration, which he loved so much, was displayed in her own.


End file.
